StarCraft: Freedom
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: What is freedom? How does one define freedom? Is it worth fighting or dying for? Mengsk found the answers long ago. For Malcolm Kelerchian, it took a little longer...


_Life is strange sometimes._

_Basically the oneshot came into my head after editing on the SC wiki, namely for the Alliance Marine Corps. It felt strange, that a force which appears in a single product felt more fleshed out than its Dominion counterpart. Next thing I know, I've stumbled on the likely DMC insignia from the SC Board game, which matches the golden falcon/eagle Terran logo of SC2. Seemed odd to me at first, that a symbol of freedom would be used for the main armed force of a totalitarian regime, but then again, Mengsk likes deluding his people as to the nature of goverment. In an instant, this oneshot popped into my head._

_That's the main source at least, others including the Wind on Fire Trilogy and 1984. SC Ghost: Nova also provided good material, as DeCardino devotes a fairly significant piece of it to Mengsk and Kelerchian discussing the nature of goverment. Seemed best to set it in the context. Anyway, enough yakking._

_Disclaimer: Blizzard owns StarCraft and all its characters_

* * *

**Freedom**

**0813 hours, ****August 17, 2500 (SKT)**

**Ursa **

**Ursa Ghost Academy**

"You think I'm a hypocrite don't you?"

With a start, former Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian turned…or at least would have done had he not been confined to a hoverchair and gazing out over Ursa's bleak landscape, a rocky mirror of its gray, dreary sky. Pretty, in a lifeless, barren sort of way.

Yet he did turn round, withdrawing his gaze from the view. As a former member of the Terran Confederacy, he wasn't in exactly the most enviable situation, to be present in an outpost of the newly formed Terran Dominion. And considering that the emperor of said Dominion had just addressed him, he wasn't about to keep him waiting.

"What makes you say that?" Kelerchian asked diplomatically, grateful that his ability to toe the line with Killiany had not stagnated.

Mengsk snorted, sounding akin to the ursine that he resembled. "I've spent years reading people, detective. And as much practice as you've had with the TPF and Ghost Program, it still falls short from leading a rebel band to victory over a totalitarian dictatorship."

"And you had to read people to succeed?"

The former Confederate colonel, former prospector, former SOK general, current emperor of the Terran Dominion, smiled. "Reading people comes naturally to me, Malcolm. If I couldn't read people, I doubt I'd be where I am today."

The words were spoken clearly, but Mal did not miss the veiled threat in Emperor Arcturus I of the House of Mengsk's words. He could read him and unless he opened his metaphorical pages, the former rebel would do it himself.

"I've been watching the holos," said Mal eventually, activating a portable holo projector situated in the corner of the balcony. "It's been…interesting, to see how UNN functions nowadays, making claims of the liberty you provide and all that."

Mengsk smirked. "Similar to the Confederacy, isn't it?"

Despite himself, Mal smiled. "Pretty much."

Two pairs of eyes turned to the image displayed, namely that of some anchorman Mal didn't recognise. Still, he reminded himself, it was hardly surprising. UNN had suffered heavily both in terms of manpower and resources back when the zerg had invaded Tarsonis. In turn, Mengsk would have had to ensure that its newsmen conformed to the edicts of a state administered network.

"_But isn't that's what it was like under the Confederacy?" _Mal wondered. _"Nothing aired on UNN that wasn't screened by the beauracrats first. It's not as if anything's really changed." _He continued watching, hearing about the latest Fringe Worlds to flock to Mengsk's banner, the fact that that these worlds had been given a choice of submitting to Dominion authority or facing invasion casually omitted. Not different from the Confederacy at all really.

But still…

"It's human nature," said Mengsk, as if reading Mal's thoughts. "We desire change in our lives, even if those in power are determining its nature. And when those in power shift, we expect change to come without effort on anyone's part."

"And change hasn't come, has it?" Mal sneered, forgetting that he was talking to a man who could have him executed on the spot or, given the disparity between their physical states, probably could have done the job himself with his bare hands. "You claim that the Dominion is a new beginning for humanity. Instead, you're just another politician who-…"

"You're stating the obvious Mr. Kelerchian," Mengsk interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. His gray eyes twinkled briefly. "And considering that you're talking to the current emperor of mankind (Mal thought of reminding him of those still on Old Earth at this point but decided against it), I'd watch your tongue."

Mal had never been one for kissing arse, but decided to make a start by remaining silent.

"But you're right of course," Mengsk continued, walking past Mal to the edge of the balcony. "Little has changed from the Confederate era and alien races aside, I see nothing to indicate that the 26th century will be particularly different from the previous two."

Mengsk remained silent, gazing out over the rockball that was Ursa. Mal remained silent. The emperor was going somewhere here and despite his disdain for the man who'd exploited the remnants of the Confederacy than a maggot would a corpse, he felt compelled to listen.

"You wonder about truth and freedom, do you not?" Mengsk asked eventually. "You wonder why I don't give my people the right to freedom of speech and all that twaddle."

"It's not twaddle," Mal said, with more conviction than he'd ever felt in the last decade. "Freedom is…is…"

"Is what?" Mengsk asked sharply, turning back to face the cripple. "What is freedom? How do you define freedom? Does it exist in physical form? Is it worthy of worship? Is it worth _dying _for?" He paused for effect and to hear whatever comeback the former Wrangler could come up with.

"You certainly seemed to think so," Mal murmured. "I remember your attack on the Tarsonis Ghost Academy, how you-…"

"Broadcasted that freedom will not perish, that we will fight until the very last man to topple the Confederacy?" Mengsk sneered, quoting the words he'd said two years ago. "Surely you don't take that seriously, detective. Those words are simply things that people want to hear."

"What?" Mal asked, not realising that his voice had come out as a whisper.

The emperor chuckled. "People are like sheep, Kelerchian. As long as they're fat and sassy, they see what they want to see, they listen to what they want to hear. I merely provide such material."

"That's rather cynical, isn't it?" Mal murmured.

Mengsk shrugged. "I've never seen anything that's led me to believe otherwise. How else do you think I managed to attract so many followers? It's because they _wanted_ to believe that I would deliver freedom, equality and everything else that's liberty and freedom."

"And freedom itself?" Mal asked eventually.

Mengsk turned more sombre than Mal would have thought possible. "Freedom is nothing but a round peg going through a square hole. Freedom is vanity. Freedom is greed. It sets man against man. It makes savages of us all. Freedom is like chocolates. Just because you like something doesn't mean it's good for you."

"And cruelty is the alternative?" Mal half shouted. "Don't think that the stories of what's happening to Confederate sympathisers hasn't reached me."

"That's not cruelty Mal, that's terror," said Mengsk calmly. "Terror enforces obedience. Without obedience, there's chaos. With obedience comes peace and order. First we obey in terror. Then we obey in love."

"And you think that people love you for your enforcement of obedience?"

The emperor shrugged and began heading back inside, making it clear that the conversation was over. However, he gave Mal some parting words.

"Whether they do or not is irrelevant Mal, because truth is irrelevant. Such is the price of sacrificing freedom. All that remains is for us to decide whether such sacrifices are worth it. That's the only choice life gives us."


End file.
